Everyone and Jasmine
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Jasmine. Overview Jasmine quickly takes over the role of team captain for team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. While she is known for being bossy and can sometimes be hotheaded (which she believes hinders her progress in making friends), she is generally compassionate towards others and gets along with a vast majority of her fellow campers. A majority of Jasmine's fellow campers admire her as a competitor and leader for her physical abilities. Despite her tough demeanor and overwhelming size, Jasmine manages to make quite a few friends throughout the season, as well as budding, albeit temporarily complicated, relationship with Shawn, whom she quickly discovers posses the same survival instincts as her. Amy and Amy fight over a balloon.]] Early on in the series, Amy and Jasmine clash due to their differing personalities. Although, they are sometimes seen getting along, Jasmine dislikes Amy due to the abuse she gives her sister, Samey. Their conflict reaches a boiling point when Jasmine willingly goes along with Samey's scheme to exact revenge on Amy. Chef Hatchet As Chef reaches down to pull Shawn out of the snow in his ending of Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine knocks him out of the way to pull him out herself. Chris Chris thinks of Jasmine as a fierce player, as seen in A Blast from the Past when he addresses her as someone who is major competition for her opponent and seems surprised that she wasn't easily defeating Dave. In This Is The Pits!, Jasmine is overwhelmed by her claustrophobia to the point of cowering from the challenge. Chris tries to motivate her by suggesting another closed space, the Cannon of Shame. When that doesn't work, he plays "good cop" by trying to calm her down, and misleads her by getting Chef to force her into the ball anyway. After the island goes haywire in Scarlett Fever, Jasmine demands Chris explain to the contestants what is going on. The competitors are stunned to find out that the island is mostly artificial. While he is explaining the challenge, Jasmine asks him if this is only just part of the competition and if they really are in danger. Chris then states that their lives have always been in danger, just not this seriously. He later informs Jasmine and Shawn of the motion sensors barring them from the control room. She is aggravated that the host is safe from harm and "enjoying the show while they risk their lives". Chris tries to bring their attention back to the challenge when the couple kiss, thus forgetting about the alarms. As he converses with Sky and Sugar, Chris blames Jasmine and Shawn for getting distracted and releasing the robot animals. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Chris shows Jasmine, along with Dave, previously concealed footage from the confessional of Shawn criticizing her plan for the million dollars, which the couple agreed to split at the end of the competition. This turns Jasmine against him; however, Chris offers her and Dave the chance to share the money by preventing Shawn and Sky from reaching the finish line. Dave In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Dave states in the confessional that he picked up on Jasmine's attraction towards Shawn, noting that he thinks she has a cool accent. .]]In A Blast from the Past, Dave and Jasmine are pitted against one another in the challenge. Jasmine, distracted by Shawn's absence, is defeated by Dave when he knocks her off the platform. In Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine predicts that beating Dave and Sky in the final challenge will be like "taking candy from a very sad baby" referring to Dave crying every time whenever Sky Dave and Sky rejected him in the past. After Shawn's betrayal is revealed by Chris, Dave tells Jasmine that he loves her idea of a flower shop/cage fighting business. However, he soon reveals that he didn't actually mean it; he just wanted to get on her good side. Dave and Jasmine work together to try to prevent either Shawn or Sky from winning the competition. They appear to be civil with each other, though each has different preferences pertaining to how much they want their respective player hurt. Ella In the opening sequence, as Ella drifts down the cliff (saved by birds) due to being pushed off by Sugar, Jasmine is sitting on a tree branch, and laughs amusedly when Ella passes by. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Ella arrives at Pimapotew Kinosewak's picnic and offers to sing a song for friendly competition. Jasmine along with the rest of the team stare awkwardly at her. Later during the challenge Ella tries to make friends with Sugar, and bursts into song. Jasmine overhears them and swings in on a vine and drops balloons on the both of them, eliminating Ella and Sugar from the game. She laughs and tells them that they should be more quiet next time. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Jasmine along with all of Pimapotew Kinosewak were touched, when Ella sweetly states what she wished to change about herself was, whatever would allow her to become friends with Sugar. In A Blast from the Past, Jasmine gasps in shock when Max electrocutes Ella during the challenge. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Jasmine appears to sympathize with Ella and her broken heart, staring angrily at Sugar for laughing at her. Later, Ella is eliminated and acknowledges Jasmine during her final song, saying she will miss everybody from "tall to small", referring to Jasmine. Leonard In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Jasmine saves both Leonard and Shawn while they are free falling onto Pahkitew Island, due to them having dysfunctional parachutes. Leonard, however, doesn't realize what happened as he is absorbed in his spell book. Max Though the two are both placed on the same team, they do not interact much with one another until Mo Monkey Mo Problems, where Max tells Jasmine that he does not want to take orders from her anymore. Jasmine, already frustrated by Shawn's misleading actions and Topher's absence due to his "errands," tells him that she will handle the challenge by herself. She then gives him a wedgie and leaves him while he's hanging off of a tree branch. Behind her back, Max says she has a "dumb face disease and is a stinky, bad person". When the monkeys throw "mud" at Max, Jasmine explains to him that it isn't mud. Later, she becomes very annoyed when their team gets caught in Max's trap, to the point of threatening to vote him off. It is later assumed that she did place a vote for him, as Max would have left if it weren't for Ella being disqualified. In This Is The Pits!, Max is displeased when Jasmine jumps off the roof of Pimâpotew Kinosewak's treehouse, noting her "giant feet". He vents that she interrupted his dream of being carried like an Egyptian king by his minions, while she says her's dream was about him being blasted from the Cannon of Shame. She also makes fun of him when he sees he is covered by ants. Rodney In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Rodney falls in love with Jasmine after they both try to take control of their team. He tries to say something poetic to her while trying to kiss her, but he ends up stumbling over his words, causing her to back away, clearly disturbed. When a moose herd shakes Pimâpotew Kinosewak's treehouse, Jasmine falls from the roof into Rodney's arms. He looks at her lovingly while she glares at him. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Rodney wants to pair up with Jasmine for the challenge and again attempts to woo her with poetry, but stumbles over his words once again. After he falls in love with Amy, he confesses that "breaking up" with Jasmine is going to be hard. He goes through with it after the team claims their second win. In the confessional, he says that it was the most difficult thing he ever had to do and thinks her feelings are hurt. Jasmine, also in the confessional, says that she doesn't understand one thing he has saying to her thus far and wonders if people think she's being too bossy. Rodney once again falls in love with her in Twinning Isn't Everything when she puts berries in his hand. In the confessional, Rodney says that he can't deny what is written in the stars. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney falls in love with Amy again (who is actually Samey) and also Scarlett. He says that he doesn't want to break Jasmine's heart again and wonders which of his "true loves" is his "truest love". He expresses severe conflict over this throughout the episode, as his challenges are almost always truth questions forcing him to choose. Samey .]] Jasmine and Samey bonded during their time foraging for food for their team and when Jasmine gives Samey the confidence to stand up against her sister. Jasmine considers Samey the "underdog" and tells her to channel the "fight and honor" within her. Eventually, Samey follows her advice and exacts her revenge against Amy, with Jasmine being the only member of Kinosewak aware of the "switcharoo" she has pulled. Additionally, she coaches her in imitating Amy's rude demeanor. Samey thinks of Jasmine as her closest friend and the leader of their team. Scarlett During the challenge, in So, Uh This Is My Team?, Jasmine says that the wood is the most important piece of supplies to build their shelter with. Scarlett disagrees and raises her hand to correct her, to which Jasmine says that Scarlett can just "bark it out." Scarlett instead suggests that the wheelbarrow should be top priority, because they can carry their supplies in it. In Three Zones and A Baby, Jasmine tries to assure Sky that Scarlett is all right, although a little strange. When they are faced with a lion, Scarlett hands Jasmine her baby, jumps onto her back, and starts showing it that they're "the boss." Jasmine praises the idea and participates in intimidating the lion. Once they reach the second zone, they work together again to scare off Pasta Bear, which doesn't succeed because he is blindfolded. In Scarlett Fever, Jasmine is forced to turn against Scarlett due to the latter imposing an ultimatum on Chris: if he doesn't give up the million dollar prize, she will allow the island to go through with its self-destruct sequence with all the contestants still on it. Shawn .]] Though Jasmine and Shawn are placed on different teams, they regularly interact while foraging for food. They are shown to be impressed by each other's survivalist knowledge, and it doesn't take long before they are visibly attracted to one another. However, Shawn is hesitant to begin a relationship, because he fears Jasmine will turn into a zombie, and he will not be able to kill her due to his feelings. His paranoia coupled with Dave's trickery strains the friendship until Hurl and Go Seek, when Shawn vows not to repeat his mistake. As of Scarlett Fever, their relationship becomes official as they share their first kiss and Jasmine calls him her boyfriend. Sky In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, when Kinosewak gets caught in Max's trap, Jasmine first believes that Sky is the one who set it up, until Max proudly takes credit for his deed. When Chris decides to split up Max and Scarlett, Sky is placed on team Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Jasmine welcomes her to the team by giving her fruit from her morning breakfast expedition. After Sky sulks because she used to have breakfast with Dave, Jasmine firmly warns her that Dave can no longer be trusted, recalling her own betrayal by Shawn. Sky finds this news of her attraction shocking, but Jasmine says that it's over between them. She also assures Sky that she can rely on her as long as they're on Kinosewak together, but no one else. Throughout the episode, Jasmine stresses to her that Dave is now the enemy, and she needs to be dedicated to her new team. When Sky throws the bike honker at Dave, Jasmine congratulates her on the idea. In Sky Fall, she is shown to be concerned for Sky's safety when Sugar lets her fall from the mountain. Sugar Due to being placed on different teams, Jasmine and Sugar do not interact very often unless it is during a challenge. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Jasmine easily eliminates Ella and Sugar by throwing her balloons at them while swinging from a vine. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Jasmine glares at Sugar with the other contestants for laughing at Ella's heartbreak. In Hurl and Go Seek, Sugar leads the search for Jasmine after she has all the other contestants on her team, excluding her and Shawn. Sugar is determined to catch her, yelling at her to give up and even climbing a tree after her. However, Sugar and the others are knocked down by Shawn jumping off. Jasmine and Sugar both have immunity for the episode. In Scarlett Fever, Jasmine and Shawn meet up with Sky and Sugar after the latter two fall from a hatch in the roof. Sugar then goes on to excitedly tell Jasmine what she just went through. Even after the intercom says that there are fifteen minutes remaining, Sugar decides that it is enough time to talk to her. In Sky Fall, she and Sugar are the last two competing in the race for the third spot in the final three. Jasmine races past Sugar, but is trapped under a tree after Sugar pushes it on top of her. Even though it was accidental, she was still glad that it happened. This causes Jasmine to be automatically eliminated. Topher .]]In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, she becomes irritated and confused when Topher leaves his team to go run an "errand." In This Is The Pits!, Jasmine and Topher are separated from the rest of their team during the challenge. As they are walking through the caves, Topher narrates what they're doing, which bothers Jasmine. When they reach what appears to be a bottomless pit, Jasmine's claustrophobia causes her to hug Topher too tightly, which makes him pass out. The two of them end up falling into the pit only to find out that it is merely a few feet deep. Topher then leads Jasmine to the surface after Chris's stolen cell phone detects a signal in a small tunnel among the walls. She uses him to fight through the gophers blocking light and forms an exit by smashing his head through the ground. In Three Zones and A Baby, when Topher accidentally adds another twist to the challenge, she along with the rest of the contestants "thank" him. Throughout the episode, he is seen constantly using Chris' cell phone to check if the producers left him a response, which provides nothing but trouble for Jasmine and the rest of their team. Jasmine finally tells Topher to "step up his game" or she'll "step on his game," meaning that he must start helping out during the challenge. After Topher finally receives the call from the producers, and cheers he causes an avalanche that buries them. Jasmine threatens to "tear him a new..." before being cutoff by more snow burying them. In the end, Jasmine and the others voted him off. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Everyone friendships